


John, They're Lesbians

by Nigaki



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Lesbian Horses, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Arthur thinks his horses are gay.That's it. That's the story.Spoilers: He's not wrong.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	John, They're Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little story that was born in my mind after my wife's horses in RDR turned out to be lesbians   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLyvPNkhlTu/?igshid=3gju8chx7uhr

To be quite honest, Arthur didn’t notice anything at first. Whenever he released the horses on their paddock, he always watched them for a while but nothing ever caught his attention. Horses liked to make pairs, it wasn’t anything surprising and all of them were doing the same.

What caught his attention one day was Mischief's reaction to him taking Neferia to a doctor in town. He needed to go there anyway so he figured out he could take the mare with him since it was just a small checkup. No need to get the doctor to their ranch.

Upon his return, he found John panicking, talking something about Mischief being so skittish he was afraid she would break the gate to the paddock. She also almost ran off, which never happened before. Mischief hated the wilderness like a proper high class lady, Arthur couldn’t imagine what would make her try to run from the safety of the paddock or the stable.

Of course the black mare was calm when he entered the stable, with John behind him, talking how he was about to see for himself. He locked her in the stable to make sure she didn’t affect the other horses with her nervousness. 

But Mischief was calm and greeted Neferia softly when she saw her. So Arthur dismissed it, laughing at John that he couldn’t even take care of a horse for five minutes.

He wasn't laughing when John kicked him out of the bedroom that night, but that was not the point.

Arthur remembered the situation a few days later when he found Miss and Neferia grazing under the shade of a tree. Nothing extraordinary, he almost missed it on his way to the fence of their property to fix it after the cows of their neighbors damaged it last evening. At least the man had some decency to pay for the supplies.

He didn’t reach the fence though, stopping with his horse when he noticed both mares started to groom each other. It wouldn’t be anything strange but Arthur couldn’t help but feel it was… more gentle than he had ever seen.

Shaking his head, he nudged his horses into a trot and rode off. 

He started noticing more from then.

Neferia and Mischief were never alone.

Never.

Unless he would force them to and then one of them would become whiny and distressed, like there was a predator lurking just behind the wall.

How hasn't he noticed it before? They ate together, rested together, played together. They had no interest in other horses and wherever one of them was, the other was always close by, practically glued together, often resting their heads on each other's backs, eyes closed.

Arthur even moved Neferia to the stall right next to Mischief to not separate them. Since then, he never saw them not ‘talking’ through the gaps in the wood. If the stall for mother and her young wasn’t occupied by Snowstorm and her colt, he would’ve moved them there. Just to see what would happen if they were allowed to sleep together like they sometimes were doing on the paddock.

It all looked like a simple friendship, like many others he’d seen among horses.

Until he tried to breed Mischief, which was what he purchased her for in the first place. Everything was set, he rented the horses from their neighbor again, a fine Arabian stallion that already bred Snowstorm and gave them a strong colt.

Only Mischief wasn't interested. She was in heat but she ignored the stallion, at least while he wasn’t pushing at her too hard. Then she just started biting and even gave him a kick once. Arthur had to separate them to make sure they wouldn’t hurt each other.

Mischief was nervous till she and Neferia were reunited again. Then it was all okay again, like nothing even happened. Only it did, making Arthur confused.

He thought about getting a doctor to take a look at both mares but he decided not to after thinking about it for a while made him sick. He wouldn’t call a doctor for himself and John just because they were loving each other, why should he do that with his horses?

So he let them be, not trying to breed Mischief again. She wasn’t interested in anything but Neferia anyway. Even food wasn’t important when she didn’t have her best friend next to her.

Best friend, right.

People called him and John that too. Right after they would return from a hunting trip in which they fucked more than hunted anything.

“What you looking at?”

John coming from behind him startled him. The younger man leaned against the fence next to him and looked at the two mares that Arthur had been watching for an hour now, grazing right next to each other, their snouts never too far apart. They raised them from time to time to nicker or touch each other fondly. Or what Arthur chose to call fondly.

“I think our horses are inverts,” he answered before he could stop himself.

John didn’t say anything for a few seconds and then snorted next to him. “They’re horses,” he pointed out, turning to face Arthur.

“Yeah, I know but they just…” He pointed at the mares with his hand. They looked normal. Like any horses buddies. Few feet from them Old Boy was spending time with his best friend, one of two Shire they had for harder work. The gelding and a mare were close too.

But not this close. It just felt different with Neferia and Miss but he wasn’t surprised John couldn’t see that. He wasn’t spending as much time with those horses as Arthur.

John patiently waited for him to finish and Arthur dropped his hand eventually. “I don’t know, I’m probably being silly about this.”

Only he didn’t feel silly. He felt enlightened. It was all making sense now.

“Yeah, you are,” John responded softly and grabbed his hand, tugging him gently. “Hey, you know who is an invert? Me.” It was Arthur’s turn to snort. “And I just finished my work and I would really want to fuck you before dinner.”

“Yeah, okay,” Arthur agreed, letting himself be pulled away from the paddock. He looked back one last time to see Mischief and Neferia, the latter resting her head on the other’s back, looking as content as ever. He knew that feeling. He loved resting against John as well.

John, who tugged him enthusiastically towards the stable, in too much of a hurry to get to the house.

So they stumbled into the hay in the corner of the stable and John fucked him fast and eagerly. When they were resting in the afterglow, John tucked under Arthur's arm and nuzzling into him like a needy cat, Arthur asked:

“You think mares that are inverts mount each other like stallions would?”

He ended downstairs alone for the night again.

Well, for an hour, just like the last time. And just like then, John stomped down grumpily after an hour of trying to sleep alone and plopped down on him without a word.

Arthur let out a pained huff while their couch groaned with their combined weight and John falling down. The younger man shifted and turned till he found a comfortable position and could fall asleep.

Because just like Mischief and Neferia, they couldn’t stand being apart for too long.


End file.
